


Something To Tide You Over

by bellepeppertronix



Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 11:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellepeppertronix/pseuds/bellepeppertronix
Summary: Some fluffy/silly Darkest Dungeon headcanons I have, about the different characters' favorites and eating habits. Not technically a fic...!!! IMPORTANT NOTICE!!! If you read this on a paid app, you have been swindled! It is originally hosted on archiveofourown.org and can be searched and read there FOR FREE!!!Please come visit the website and comment, and let me know if that is how you found me!
Kudos: 11





	Something To Tide You Over

**Author's Note:**

> Because the autumn holidays are upon us! And because I've taken so long to write this that is has looped around to the autumn holidays of the following year. .__.
> 
> Please note that this is not exhaustive! There are some characters I never play with, so I don't have any idea what sorts of personalities or tastes they might have...
> 
> I know this is much lighter fare than my usual work; but I hope it will give you a little cheer, while I continue to work on the longer story. Thank you for reading!

Dismas - fried things, especially fish; anything with gravy or sauce that can be sopped up with bread. Loves strawberries and green apples and sweet and sour things. Beans! Rarely had meat from any four-legged animal while growing up, and considers it a luxury; ironically is nearly a vegetarian in his usual eating habits, usually out of brokenness. Quite an opportunistic eater, will not turn his nose up at food unless it is literally rotten.

Claville - fish; light sauces; grilled things; things you can respectably eat with your hands. (He’s from Ye Olde Mittel Ages; cutlery isn’t really a Thing yet/where he comes from…) Likes tangy things--fusion of Medieval French and Byzantine foods/Eurasian things. Kind of a health food nut, too, since he was sick for so long and the doctors thought changing his diet would slow the disease. (It didn’t.) Likes herbal-tasting things and loves garlic, onions, shallots, and other aromatic kitchen ingredients. Also, due to following the Light’s calendar of what foods are allowed during certain days of the week and times of the year, nearly vegetarian. HATES turkey, goose, and pheasant—most poultry other than duck and chicken. 

Osmond - savory things, grilled meats, roasted meats, tangy and spicy things. She used to be a Lady, so she has quite a broad palate, refined and now capable of acclimating to nearly anything. She’s eaten street pigeon AND squab roasted with fine port wine. Loves pastries and sweets and fruit, especially apples. Somehow has perfect teeth. 

The Arbalest - savory things, grilled meats, roasted meats, spicy and sweet things. Likes bitter things too, dark leafy greens. Loves all kinds of berries EXCEPT green grapes, which she hates. Favorite thing in the world is going hiking and picking berries and mushrooms and wild greens to eat. Knows nearly a hundred ways to prepare and cook fish; having traveled, she has a broad palate and is a curious eater. Also knows a million and one ways to preserve food to take on the road for longer. Loves pickles and preserved fruit.

Dr. Guideville - Will only eat meat that’s still on the bone—she’s a doctor, after all, and knows all too well what some...less-scrupulous butchers get up to. Categorically refuses to eat ground meat. Dislikes red meat. Likes white sauces, cheese, good whole-grain bread. Preferred spices are pepper, rosemary, thyme…old European herbs. 

The Bounty Hunter/Bastinian - Roasted meats and dark and leafy greens, when he can get them. Loves kale and cabbage. But otherwise…Beans! Like Dismas, highly opportunistic. Likes his food highly, almost viciously spiced. That Asshole at the restaurant who decides to take the Ghost Pepper Challenge. He wins. The other customers all have to leave because their nostrils are burning.

The Hound-Master - rare cuts of red meat OR well-seared game. Beans, lol. Considers overcooked food to be injurious to the digestive system, and eats everything almost raw. The only vegetables he will eat are kale, cabbage, and potatoes. The only spice he uses is pepper…

The Vestal - raised in a convent on a diet of very bland food. Thinks cheese--ANY cheese--is a delicacy. A bread snob, and only eats white bread. Secretly loves pastries and fruit and sweets. 

The Man-at-Arms - meat pies and pasties. Slightly opportunistic. Loves all root vegetables, prepared any way. Leafy greens are nice, too, but after decades in the military, he has developed a special hatred for salted meat of any kind, and beans. Likes fish fried very light. 

The Occultist - Spicy, savory, saucy. He’d put pepper ON pepper, if he could. Does not eat shellfish, though not for religious reasons--has a theory that humans ‘were not meant to eat shellfish, as they ‘cleanse the waters of filth’, and insists that they are the animal shepherds of the dead from the living plane. (Okay, that last one was religious…based on his studies of the occult…)

The Abomination - highly opportunistic, with a huge sweet tooth, borne out of long years spent locked in dungeons and fed only gruel and hard bread. Likes candied fruit, stewed fruit, sweet custards, and soft sweet things. Has terrible teeth, which is both caused by, and alleviated by, his transformations. Has problems with excess stomach acidity and acid re-flux, so his teeth are really eroded. They also fall out and grow back in at a rather disturbing rate, which nevertheless means he won’t ever be totally toothless. Also likes fresh milk.


End file.
